


【暴卡】暴乱吃醋引发的pwp

by sweetieeee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetieeee/pseuds/sweetieeee





	【暴卡】暴乱吃醋引发的pwp

卡尔顿对暴乱有着近乎盲目的崇拜和绝对的言听计从。

那双澄澈透明的大眼睛乖巧而又虔诚的看向暴乱，仿佛看向的是他的神明。

这个眼神让暴乱极度享受，却也让他起了点欺负小白兔的心思。

小白兔？

是的。没有人比卡尔顿更配得上小白兔这个称呼。明明心里谋算着全体人类的命运，明明掌握着最核心的科学技术，明明是一个年轻有为的总裁，但是在暴乱面前，只是一只乖乖的小白兔。

还是愿意被揉耳朵的那种。

卡尔顿正站在实验室里分析着刚刚获得的新一组的实验数据，他穿着认真严谨的西装，眼睛专注的盯着电脑屏幕，眉头微微皱起，漂亮的像一副画报。

漂亮到身边的实验员们都没什么心思做实验，总是心不在焉的看看数据，又悄悄的微微爱慕的看看卡尔顿。

这个眼神让暴乱很不爽。

喂！别这么盯着他！这个人是我的！

他有一种强烈的冲动想把这些窥视他的卡尔顿的人都吃掉，但是他知道他不能这么做。

至少现在阶段还不行。

这些人是卡尔顿四处招募来的顶级的科学家，他的族人要想占领地球，目前时间还是需要这些人的进一步工作的。

shit。

卡尔顿感受到了暴乱的不开心，他在心底小心的询问他发生了什么？是饿了吗？还是觉得实验室太无聊了？balabalabala

“闭嘴。”

暴乱没什么心情听他念叨。他现在满脑子都希望卡尔顿发出另一种声音。

那两字冷冷的命令让卡尔顿有些无措，他听出了暴乱强烈的不耐烦和不爽，但又不知道暴乱为什么这样。

有些委屈却还是乖乖的收了声，试图将注意力重新放回数据上，还没看两行就感到腿间传来很奇怪的触觉。

冰凉，粘稠，还能感受到小小的吸盘，顺着他的大腿来回摩挲着，时不时的刮蹭到他的敏感点，让他全身一阵酥麻，腿软了一下几乎站不住。

“不要……别……”

卡尔顿虽然向来对情爱之事没什么兴趣，但是这并不意味着他什么都不懂，他知道暴乱在对自己做什么。

他有些不解暴乱为什么突然这样对自己，但是内心却告诉他他并不排斥，甚至还因为和暴乱的亲密而产生了一种强烈的兴奋和幸福感。

“你在拒绝我？”

暴乱的声音很低，听不出他的情绪。

“不，不是。”

卡尔顿摇摇头，软软的请求，“至少，别在这里。”

“在这里有什么不好吗？”

暴乱粘粘乎乎的流体包裹住了卡尔顿的阴茎，卡尔顿不受控制的差点呻吟出声，他紧紧的咬着嘴唇，将呻吟吞在了嗓子里。

另一方面，他感到触手一样的东西正在自己的后穴处打着转，时不时的戳弄一下粉嫩的穴口，却又不愿深入，只是浅浅的绕着圈。

这样的刺激太过于折磨，特别是对于本就没什么性经历的卡尔顿来说。

肠道内无法得到满足的空虚让他本能的分泌了肠液，把穴口打的湿湿嗒嗒的，闪着淫靡的亮光。

“说啊，在这里有什么不好吗？”

“唔……”卡尔顿依然紧紧的咬着嘴唇，“会被人发现。”

“被人发现什么？”暴乱语气有些凶恶又有些不屑的问他，“你在害怕吗？害怕你的属下发现你外表体面堂皇，其实屁股正在被玩的流水？”

从来没有人对卡尔顿说过这么失礼的话。

卡尔顿正一只手撑着桌子，强行忍受着身体的快感刺激。暴乱带着侮辱性的言论并没有让他生气，相反的，却令他更加兴奋。

“我喜欢在这里玩你的屁股。”

暴乱仿佛在宣布一件很普通的事。

“在那些研究员面前。”

暴乱着重补充道。

“我想现在就在这里撕了你的衣服干你，让他们全都看着你是怎么完全属于我的。”

“我已经是属于你的。”

卡尔顿喘息着回答。

这个答案让暴乱很满意，他奖励一样的将一直在穴口打转的触手伸了一小段进入肠道内，粉嫩的肠肉献媚讨好般的立刻缠上来。

身体突然进入异物的刺激终究让卡尔顿没有忍住微微呻吟出声。

“您没事吧？”身边有研究员走过来，“从刚刚开始一直听到您这里好像有声音。”

“我没事。”卡尔顿摇了摇头，他不知道自己现在是多么一副诱人的模样，面色通红，大大的眼睛有些茫然和飘渺，长长的睫毛随着每一次眨眼而微微抖动。

在这一瞬间，暴乱的动作更大了。

“您脸很红，是发烧了吗？”

“不，我真的没事。”

卡尔顿一面强装镇定的回答研究员，一面再一次请求暴乱不要在这里。

暴乱沉默了一会，似乎在思考些什么。

他知道如果他坚持在这里，卡尔顿不会拒绝的。他就是这样乖巧听话，对自己的所有要求都不会拒绝。

但是他现在突然不想在别人面前这么对他了，他原本只是想让所有人知道卡尔顿是属于他的，可是他又不愿意卡尔顿这么诱人的样子被人看到。

……

卡尔顿跌跌撞撞的跑回自己办公室的时候，暴乱的触手还在他的身体里有一下没一下的搅动着，一阵阵酸麻从小腹上袭来，陌生的快感。

直到关上门，暴乱终于不再忍耐，三两下撕掉了卡尔顿的衣服，舌头伸到卡尔顿的嘴里，把对方身上的两个入口都塞的满满的。

卡尔顿温顺的轻舔着暴乱舌头上的倒刺，眼睛亮晶晶的，带着崇拜和敬仰，还有不加掩饰的迷恋。

又是这幅眼神。

让暴乱想更加过分的欺负他的眼神。

流体逐渐汇集成阴茎的模样，代替触手插入了卡尔顿的身体。因为突然的刺激，卡尔顿猛然一抖，穴口很痛，暴乱的阴茎毕竟不是用来和人类交配的，强行用人类的身体去容纳那硕大的阴茎是一件非常辛苦的事情。

还好刚刚在实验室的时候，暴乱已经把他的屁股玩的湿漉漉的了，肠液很好的起了润滑作用，让他的痛苦减少了一些。

然即使如此，身体依然因为这场交合而筋疲力尽，只能张开了腿，软软的躺在暴乱怀里任暴乱摆布。

“那些人不能那么看你。”

暴乱突然没头没脑的说了一句。

“什么？”

暴乱没有重复刚刚的话，他看着卡尔顿湿漉漉的眼睛，以及明明很辛苦却还在努力配合着他的动作，突然问他，“是随便一个外星生物就可以这样对你吗？”

话说出口，内含的醋意让暴乱都惊了一下。

然而卡尔顿并没有听出这层含义，或者说强烈的快感剥夺了他的思维能力。

他费力的摇摇头，“不，只有你。”

怀里漂亮男孩表忠心的态度让暴乱很满意，但其实在刚刚问出来这句话的时候，他心下已经有答案了。

就算卡尔顿只是因为自己是外星生物才对自己这么好又有什么关系？

反正卡尔顿现在是他的。

并且至少在暴乱玩腻之前，卡尔顿一直都是他的。

感受到暴乱释放在自己的身体里，卡尔顿疲惫的喘息着，刚想休息一下，却感到身体再一次被撑的满满的，对方还在缓缓地抽插着。

卡尔顿终于意识到一个此刻让他有点想哭的事实。

暴乱没有不应期。

—end—


End file.
